undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Mettaton/In Battle
Attacks Mettaton EX Mettaton EX's attacks all consist of an arrangement of several objects. *Copies of Mettaton's legs sticking out from either side of the box, scrolling downwards, either moving inwards and outwards or not moving (which can be toggled by shooting them with the bullets from the yellow soul) *Small rectangular Mettatons gliding down on umbrellas, which toss hearts embroidered with the letter M as they reach the bottom of the screen *Bombs marked with a plus sign moving downwards, which explode into lasers of a similar formation when shot with the yellow soul *White squares marked with black circles moving downards (and sometimes side to side), which are broken with a shot from the yellow soul *Long segmented arms resembling Mettaton's moving downards, with sliding orange-yellow boxes along their length which cause the arms to detract when shot *Mettaton's heart emerging from the square on his waist and shooting lightning-bolt shaped projectiles either in a circular blast formation or in single linear shots *A disco ball appearing from the top of the square which projects laser beams in either blue or white, which can be toggled in colour by shooting the disco ball and rotate at a variable pace Strategy Neutral/Pacifist Route Mettaton Quiz Show Alphys is present during this battle, and uses her hands to shape correct answer's letter. If Alphys doesn't provide an answer, that means any will do. Answering any questions wrong will cause Mettaton to halve your HP. Mettaton EX http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mttex.png In order to defeat Mettaton EX without killing him, you must survive until his arms and legs are blown off and get your ratings above 10,000, OR get your ratings above 12,000. Mettaton's limbs fall off regardless of whether you shoot his heart, but shooting it will end his turn earlier. You can boost your ratings in several ways. *Getting hit will give you a violence boost of 10 or 50 points. *Shooting anything during Mettaton's turn will increase your rating. *Attacking and hitting Mettaton will result in him either biting his lip or sticking his tongue out while saying "Yeah", giving an Action boost of 300 points. Further attacks will cause him to visibly grin but give less Action points. *Eating food from the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium will give 300-500 rating points, but the Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face, will give 700 points instead. Eating the Junk Food sold outside will give an 'Eating garbage?!' penalty of 50 points. *Equipping a different piece of armor will give you 1,500 points as long as you haven't worn that piece previously during the fight. *Using the Stick will cause you to throw it at Mettaton. He will catch it in his mouth and ratings will boost by 700 points. Repeating this action will give you 1 point. *Using the Boast action will cause ratings to shoot up during Mettaton's turn, but the first hit you take will cost you 100 points and stop the ratings spike. *Using the Pose action will give you from 100-1000 points, inversely proportional to the amount of health you have left. *Using the Turn Heel action will increase the aforementioned violence boost to 100 points, but you still take damage, so it's a risky move. *During one point in the battle, he will ask the player to write an essay about what they like most about him. **Writing "LEGS" earns 350 points, which is the highest amount, being the 'correct answer'. **Writing "TOBY" earns 300 points, Mettaton saying that Toby sounds sexy. **Writing "DANCING" earns 250 points, Mettaton informing you that he's self-taught. **Writing "VOICE" earns 200 points, Mettaton commenting that he has the voice of a siren. **Writing "HAIR" earns 200 points. **Writing anything that doesn't meet any requirement will earn 100 points. **Writing nothing earns 80 points. Mettaton is not surprised that the player is speechless. **Writing any sort of curse word loses 150 points, Mettaton exclaiming that the show is family-friendly. Genocide Route Despite claiming to be a human eradicator, Mettaton NEO does absolutely nothing. Any non-missing attack will instantly kill him. There is no way to spare Mettaton NEO. Quotes Quiz show Pre-Quiz Show *''OHHH YES! '' *''WELCOME, BEAUTIES...'' *''... TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!!!'' *''OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW!'' *''EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR CONTESTANT!'' *''NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, GORGEOUS?'' *''NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE!'' *''THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE.'' *''ANSWER CORRECTLY...'' *''OR YOU DIE!!!'' Quiz Show [All answers are in bold.] *''LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE!!'' **''What's the prize for answering correctly?'' ***A) Money ***B) Mercy ***C) New Car ***'D) More questions' *''RIGHT! SOUNDS LIKE YOU GET IT!'' *''HERE'S YOUR TERRIFIC PRIZE!'' **''What's the king's full name?'' ***A) Lord Fluffybuns ***B) Fuzzy Pushover ***'C) Asgore Dreemurr' ***D) Dr. Friendship *''CORRECT! WHAT A TERRIFIC ANSWER!'' *''ENOUGH ABOUT YOU. LET'S TALK ABOUT ME!'' **''What are robots made out of?'' ***A) Hopes&Dreams ***'B) Metal&Magic' ***C) Snips&Snails ***D) Sugar&Spice *''TOO EASY FOR YOU, HUH????????'' *''HERE'S ANOTHER EASY ONE FOR YOU!'' **''Two trains, Train A and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards Station A. If both trains departed at 10:00AM and it is now 10:08, how much longer until both trains pass each other?'' ***A) 31.054 minutes ***B) 16.232 minutes ***C) 32.049 minutes ***'D) 32.058 minutes' *''WONDERFUL! IM ASTOUNDED, FOLKS!'' *''DON'T 'COUNT' ON YOUR VICTORY...'' **''How many flies are in this jar?'' ***'A) 54' ***B) 53 ***C) 55 ***D) 52 *''CORRECT! YOU'RE SO LUCKY TODAY!'' *''LET'S PLAY MEMORY GAME.'' **''What monster is this?'' monster shown is half of [http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Froggit Froggit's face] ***A) Froggit ***B) Whimsun ***C) Moldsmal ***'D) Mettaton' ****When correctly answered, the monster is revealed to be Mettaton wearing a shirt with Froggit's face. *''I'M SO FLATTERED YOU REMEMBERED!'' *''BUT CAN YOU GET THIS ONE???'' **''Would you smooch a ghost?'' counter notably increases from 30 rather than counting down ***'A) Heck Yeah' ***'B) Heck Yeah' ***'C) Heck Yeah' ***'D) Heck Yeah' *''GREAT ANSWER! I LOVE IT!!!!!!'' *''HERE'S A SIMPLE ONE.'' **''How many letters in the name Mettaton?'' [the number of N''s increases and eventually goes out of the screen, with the numbers in the answers increasing accordingly] ***A) 11 ***B) 6 ***'C) 8''' ***D 10 *''OF COURSE THAT WAS EASY FOR YOU!'' *''TIME TO BREAK OUT THE BIG GUNS!!'' **''In the dating simulation video game "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" what is Mew Mew's favorite food?'' ***Alphys interrupts and shouts the answer before Mettaton provides answers to the question. *''ALPHYS, ALPHYS, ALPHYS.'' *''YOU AREN'T HELPING OUR CONTESTANT, ARE YOU?'' *''OOOOOOH!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME.'' *''I'LL ASK A QUESTION...'' *''YOU'LL BE SURE TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO!'' **''Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?'' is no right or wrong answer to this question; all the answers simply provide [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=788wsj5rnVs dialogue. The counter notably remains at 30 seconds] ***A) Undyne ****''SEE, ALPHYS? I TOLD YOU IT WAS OBVIOUS. EVEN THE HUMAN FIGURED IT OUT. YES, SHE SCRAWLS HER NAME IN THE MARGINS OF HER NOTES. SHE NAMES PROGRAMMING VARIABLES AFTER HER. SHE EVEN WRITES STORIES OF THEM TOGETHER... SHARING A DOMESTIC LIFE. PROBABILITY OF CRUSH: 101 PERCENT. MARGIN OF ERROR. ONE PERCENT.'' ***B) Asgore ****''WHY WOULD SHE OUTFIT AN AMUSEMENT ROBOT... WITH BRUTAL COMBAT CAPABILITIES? SIMPLE. TO IMPRESS MR. ASGORE DREEMURR, OF COURSE! OR AS ALPHYS CALLS HIM... "MR. DREAMY." THOSE STRONG ARMS... THAT LUSTROUS BEARD... LIKE ALL THOSE WHO CREATE WEAPONS. SHE CRAVES THE TENDER EMBRACE OF A BURLY MAN. CAN SHE TRULY BE BLAMED?'' ***C) The human ****''... SERIOUSLY? MY MY... HOW CONCEITED CAN YOU GET...? I LOVE IT! AND WHILE YOU ARE COMPLETELY WRONG, YOU DESERVE SOME CREDIT. I'VE SEEN HER WATCH YOU ON HER COMPUTER SCREEN. SMILING WHEN YOU SUCCEED. SHRIEKING WHEN YOU FAIL. AND ALWAYS, ALWAYS, WHISPERING... "NO! WRONG! YOU HAVE TO GO THAT WAY!" IN ITS OWN WAY, IS THIS NOT LOVE?'' ***D) Don't know ****''CORRECT. DR. ALPHYS HAS A CRUSH ON... THE UNKNOWABLE. YOU SEE, ALPHYS BELIEVES THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE. SOMEONE WATCHING HER. SOMEONE SHE THINKS IS "CUTE" AND "INTERESTING." HELLO, THEORETICAL PERSON. DR. ALPHYS LIKES YOU. TOO BAD YOU ARE NOT REAL. *DERISIVE LAUGHTRACK*'' ****Alphys H-hey, I've done research about this! There are alternate universes out there! S-someday, maybe, I could meet them... ****Mettaton YOU SAID THE EXACT SAME THING ABOUT "MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE." BUT I'LL GIVE YOU THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT. PERSON, IF YOU'RE OUT THERE... HOW ABOUT GIVING US A SIGN, RIGHT NOW? ****music briefly pauses in silence ****Mettaton THAT SETTLES THAT, DOESN'T IT? Post-Quiz Show *''WELL WELL WELL.'' *''WITH DR. ALPHYS HELPING YOU...'' *''THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION!'' *''WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS!!'' *''BUT. BUT!!!'' *''THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE!!'' *''NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA!'' *''MORE ROMANCE!!!'' *''MORE BLOODSHED!!!'' *''UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS...!!!'' Cooking Show Pre-Cooking Show *Alphys H-hey, it's kinda dark in there, isn't it? *''Don't worry! I'll hack into the light system and brighten it up!'' *''Oh no.'' Cooking Show *Mettaton OHHHH YES!!! *''WELCOME, BEAUTIES, TO THE UNDERGROUND'S PREMIER COOKING SHOW!!!'' *''PRE-HEAT YOUR OVENS, BECAUSE WE'VE GOT A VERY SPECIAL RECIPE FOR YOU TODAY!'' *''WE'RE GOING TO BE MAKING... A CAKE!'' *''MY LOVELY ASSISTANT HERE WILL GATHER THE INGREDIENTS.'' *''EVERYONE GIVE THEM A BIG HAND!!!'' *''WE'LL NEED SUGAR, MILK, AND EGGS.'' *''GO FOR IT, SWEETHEART!'' *ingredients are gathered PERFECT! GREAT JOB, BEAUTIFUL! *''WE'VE GOT ALL OF THE INGREDIENTS NEEDED TO BAKE A THE CAKE!'' *''MILK... SUGAR... EGGS...'' *''... OH MY! WAIT A MAGNIFICENT MOMENT! HOW COULD I FORGET!!!'' *''WE'RE MISSING THE MOST IMPORTANT INGREDIENT!'' *''A HUMAN SOUL!!!!'' *calls HELLO...? I'M KIND OF IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE. **Alphys W-wait a second!!! **''Couldn't you make a... '' **''Couldn't you use a...'' **''Couldn't you make a substitution in the recipe?!'' *''... A SUBSTITUTION? YOU MEAN, USE A DIFFERENT, NON-HUMAN INGREDIENT?'' *''... WHY?'' **''Uhh, what if someone's...'' **''...'' **''Vegan?'' *''... VEGAN.'' **''Uh well I mean-'' *''THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA, ALPHYS!!'' *''ACTUALLY, I HAPPEN TO HAVE AN OPTION RIGHT HERE!!!'' *''MTT-BRAND ALWAYS-CONVENIENT HUMAN-SOUL-FLAVOR-SUBSTITUTE!'' *''A CAN OF WHICH... IS JUST OVER ON THAT COUNTER!!!'' *''WELL, DARLING? WHY DON'T YOU GO GET IT?'' *''BY THE WAY, OUR SHOW RUNS ON A STRICT SCHEDULE.'' *''IF YOU CAN'T GET THE CAN IN THE NEXT ONE MINUTE...'' *''WE'LL JUST HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE ORIGINAL PLAN!!!'' *''SO... BETTER START CLIMBING, BEAUTIFUL!!!'' **calls Oh no!! There's not enough time to climb up! **''... '' **''F-f-fortunately, I might have a plan!'' **''When I was upgrading your phone, I added a few... features.'' **''You see that huge button that says... "JETPACK"?'' **''Watch this! is equipped'' **''There!'' **''You should have just enough fuel to reach the top!'' **''Now, get up there!!!'' Post-Cooking Show the player reached the can *''MY MY.'' *''IT SEEMS YOU'VE BESTED ME.'' *''BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAD THE HELP OF THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS!'' *''OH, I LOATHE TO THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU WITHOUT HER!!!'' *''WELL, TOODLES!!'' *''OH YES! ABOUT THE SUBSTITUTION...'' *''HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN A COOKING SHOW BEFORE?'' *''I ALREADY BAKED THE CAKE AHEAD OF TIME!!!!!'' *''SO FORGET IT!!!'' **calls Wow! We... we did it!! **''We... we really did it!!!'' **''Great job out there, team!'' **''W-well, anyway, let's keep moving forward! '' the player didn't reach the can *calls Wh-what!? Wh-why aren't you m-m-moving? *''N-no! I must not have added enough fuel!'' *''D-darnit... I'm sorry...'' *''Even when it's something like this, I...'' *''I still...! I still...'' *Mettaton OH NO, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! **Alphys What? *Mettaton I FORGOT! RIGHT ABOUT NOW IS WHEN WE HAVE OUR COMMERCIAL BREAK! **Alphys Wh... What are you-'' *Mettaton ''UNFORTUNATELY, THAT MEANS THAT NO ONE IS WATCHING THIS RIGHT NOW. *''I'M NOT GOING TO DESTROY YOU WITHOUT A LIVE TELEVISION AUDIENCE!!'' *''LOOKS LIKE YOU'VE FOILED ME AGAIN, THANKS TO THE BRILLIANT DR. ALPHYS!!!'' *''UNTIL NEXT TIME, BEAUTIFUL!'' *TOODLES! **calls ... **''U-um... I guess we... ... did it?'' **''W-well, uh, anyway, let's keep heading forward!!!'' Bomb Defusal (MTT News) Pre-Bomb Defusal *''calls Okay, I'm back!'' *''A-another dark room, huh?'' *''Don't worry!'' *''M-my hacking skills have got things covered!'' *''Are you serious?'' *Mettaton OHHHHHH YESSS!!! *''GOOD EVENING, BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES!'' *''THIS IS METTATON, REPORTING LIVE FROM MTT NEWS!'' *''AN INTERESTING SITUATION HAS ARISEN IN EASTERN HOTLAND!'' *''FORTUNATELY, OUR CORRESPONDENT IS OUT THERE, REPORTING LIVE!'' *''BRAVE CORRESPONDENT! PLEASE FIND SOMETHING NEWSWORTHY TO REPORT!'' *''OUR TEN WONDERFUL VIEWERS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!!'' *Basketball **''BASKETBALL'S A BLAST, ISN'T IT, DARLING?'' **''TOO BAD YOU CAN'T PLAY WITH THESE BALLS.'' **''THEY'RE MTT-BRAND FASHION BASKETBALLS. FOR WEARING, NOT PLAYING.'' **''YOU CAN'T GET RICH AND FAMOUS LIKE MOI WITHOUT BEAUTIFYING A FEW ORBS. Check **''IT SEEMS OUR REPORTER IS DRAWN TO SPORTS LIKE MOTHS TO A FLAMING BASKETBALL HOOP. ''#2+ ***''ATTENTION, VIEWERS! OUR CORRESPONDENT HAS FOUND... A BASKETBALL! ***''AH. BASKETBALLS.'' ***''CIRCLES OF FUN. ORBS OF JOY. SPHERES OF AMUSEMENT.'' ***''BUT YOU SHOULDN'T PLAY WITH THIS ONE. IT'S AN MTT-BRAND FASHIONBALL.'' ***''PROPER MAINTENANCE IS REQUIRED TO KEEP IT LOOKING GOOD.'' ***''AS YOU CAN SEE, EVEN EXPOSURE TO HUMAN BODY HEAT CAUSES THE PAINT TO SLOUGH OFF.'' ***... WAIT A SECOND. ***''THAT'S NOT A BASKETBALL.'' ***''THAT'S A BOMB!!!'' ***''OH NO!!! THIS SPORT REVIEW...'' ***''IS TURNING INTO A SHORT REVIEW!'' ***''BECAUSE IT'LL BE OVER AFTER YOU BLOW UP.'' ***''BUT DON'T GET TOO EXCITED!'' ***''YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE REST OF THE ROOM YET! Report *Dog **''WHAT A SENSATIONAL OPPURTUNITY FOR A STORY! **''I CAN SEE THE HEADLINE NOW:'' **''"A DOG EXISTS SOMEWHERE."'' **''FRANKLY, I'M BLOWN AWAY. Check **''THIS DOG... STILL EXISTS! **''THIS STORY... JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER! #2+ ***''ATTENTION, VIEWERS! OUR CORRESPONDENT HAS FOUND... A DOG! ***''(CUE AUDIENCE AWWS)'' ***''THAT'S RIGHT, FOLKS! IT'S THE FEEL-GOOD STORY OF THE YEAR!'' ***''LOOK AT ITS LITTLE EARS, TINY PAWS, FLUFFY TAIL...'' ***... ***''WAIT A SECOND.'' ***''THAT'S NOT A TAIL!'' ***''THAT'S... A FUSE!!!'' ***''THAT'S RIGHT... THAT DOG...'' ***''IS A BOMB!!!'' ***''BUT DON'T PANIC!'' ***''YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE REST OF THE ROOM YET!!! Report *Present **''OH MY, IT'S A PRESENT! AND IT'S ADDRESSED TO YOU, DARLING! **''AREN'T YOU JUST BURSTING WITH EXCITEMENT?'' **''WHAT COULD BE INSIDE? WELL, NO TIME LIKE THE "PRESENT" TO FIND OUT! Check **''READY FOR YOUR... PRESENTATION? **''(... LET'S CUT THAT ONE IN POST.) #2+ ***''ATTENTION, VIEWERS! OUR CORRESPONDENT HAS FOUND... A PRESENT! ***''AND IT'S TIME FOR THE UNBOXING VIDEO!!!'' ***''LET'S FIND OUT WHAT'S INSIDE!!'' ***''THAT ROUND, BLACK SHAPE... COULD IT BE???'' ***''LOOKS LIKE CHRISTMAS CAME EARLY THIS YEAR.'' ***''IF SANTA GAVE PEOPLE BOMBS INSTEAD OF PRESENTS!!'' ***''REALLY THOUGH. A BOMB. WHAT A THOUGHTUL GIFT.'' ***''THEY EVEN DECIDED TO LIGHT IT FOR YOU!'' ***''BUT DON'T GET TOO EXCITED!'' ***''YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE REST OF THE ROOM YET! Report *Game **''OOH LA LA! THIS VIDEO GAME YOU FOUND... IS DYNAMITE!!! **''THOUGH I DON'T MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN IT UNTIL THREE-FOURTHS IN.'' **''BUT I LIKE THAT.'' **''APPEARING FROM THE HEAVENS LIKE MANNA, SLAKING THE AUDIENCE'S HUNGER FOR GORGEOUS ROBOTS...'' **''OOH! THAT'S METTATON! Check **''AH, YOU UNDERSTAND. **''THIS IS A GAME WHERE YOU SHOULD CHECK EVERYTHING TWICE. #2+ ***''ATTENTION, VIEWERS! OUR CORRESPONDENT HAS FOUND... A VIDEO GAME! ***''THIS ACTION-PACKED GAME IS GUARANTEED TO BLOW YOU AWAY!'' ***''STRANGE ENEMIES! STRANGE ALLIES! ATTRACTIVE ROBOTS!'' ***''FEATURING UP TO SIX ARBITRARY DIALOGUE CHOICES AT ONCE!'' ***''CORRESPONDENT! LET'S LOOK INSIDE THE CASE!'' ***''... THOSE RED CYLINDERS WITH BURNING FUSES...'' ***''OH NO! THIS GAME LITERALLY IS DYNAMITE!'' ***''I GUESS THEY WERE RIGHT ALL ALONG!!!'' ***''VIDEO-GAMES DO CAUSE VIOLENCE!'' ***''OR AT LEAST THIS ONE'S ABOUT TO.'' ***''BUT DON'T GET TOO EXCITED!'' ***''YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE REST OF THE ROOM YET! Report *Script **''OH NO!!! THAT MOVIE SCRIPT!!! HOW'D??? THAT GET THERE??? **''IT'S A SUPER-JUICY SNEKA PREVIEW OF MY LATEST GUARANTEED-NOT-TO-BOMB FILM:'' **''METTATON THE MOVIE XXVIII... STARING METTATON!'' **''I'VE HEARD THAT LIKE THE OTHER FILMS...'' **''IT CONSISTS MOSTLY OF A SINGLE FOUR-HOUR SHOT OF ROSE PETALS SHOWERING ON MY RECLINING BODY.'' **''OOH!!! BUT THAT'S!!! NOT CONFIRMED!!'' **''YOU WOULDN'T (COUGH) SPOIL MY MOVIE FOR EVERYONE WITH A PROMOTIONAL STORY, WOULD YOU? Check **''PHEW!!! THAT WAS CLOSE!! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A BUNCH OF FREE ADVERTISEMENT!!more **''OH! YOU'RE BACK!'' **''THAT'S RIGHT, FOLKS! IT SEEMS NO ONE CAN RESIST THE ALLURE OF MY NEW FILM! #2+ ***''ATTENTION VIEWERS! OUR CORRESPONDENT HAS FOUND... A MOVIE SCRIPT! ***''OH MY! AND IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S FOR MY LATEST FILM!'' ***''LET'S NOT KEEP THEM WAITING! LET'S OPEN IT UP AND GET THE SCOOP!'' ***... OH??? WHAT'S THAT INSIDE THE SCRIPT? ***''THAT TICKING SOUND... THAT LIT FUSE...'' ***''OH MY!!! LOOKS LIKE I WAS WRONG ABOUT THE MOVIE!'' ***''WE DEFINITELY HAVE A BOX OFFICE BOMB ON OUR HANDS!'' ***''AND IT'S ABOUT TO BLAST YOU TO BITS!'' ***''BUT DON'T GET TOO EXCITED!'' ***''YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE REST OF THE ROOM YET! Report *of Water **''OH MY!!!! **''... IT'S A COMPLETELY NONDESCRIPT GLASS OF WATER.'' **''BUT ANYTHING CAN MAKE A GREAT STORY WITH ENOUGH SPIN! Check **''I'M HONORED TO BE IN THE PRESENCE OF SUCH A HUGE LUKEWARM WATER FAN, FOLKS!#2+ ***''ATTENTION, VIEWERS! OUR CORRESPONDENT HAS FOUND... A GLASS OF WATER!'' ***''BUT WHAT'S ASTONISHING ABOUT THIS GLASS OF WATER...'' ***''IS HOW UNINTERESTING IT IS!'' ***''LIKE ALL GLASSES OF WATER, IT'S COMPRISED OF WATER, GLASS, NITROGLYCERIN...'' ***''... WAIT A SECOND.'' ***''THAT'S NOT A GLASS OF WATER!!!'' ***''THAT'S... A BOMB!!!'' ***''OH NO!!! THIS NEWS REPORT...'' ***''IS TURNING INTO A DISASTER REPORT!!!'' ***''BUT DON'T PANIC!'' ***''YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE REST OF THE ROOM YET! Report *''OH MY! *''IT SEEMS EVERYTHING IN THIS AREA IS ACTUALLY A BOMB!'' **''THAT DOG'S A BOMB!'' **''THAT PRESENT'S A BOMB!'' **''THAT BASKETBALL'S A BOMB! of these lines of text will appear depending on which item you reported *''EVEN MY WORDS ARE...! text falls out of the dialogue box and explodes *''BRAVE CORRESPONDENT...'' *''IF YOU DON'T DEFUSE ALL OF THE BOMBS...'' *''THIS BIG BOMB WILL BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS IN !'' *''THEN YOU WON'T BE REPORTING "LIVE" ANY LONGER!'' *''HOW TERRIBLE! HOW DISTURBING!'' *''OUR NINE VIEWERS ARE GOING TO LOVE WATCHING THIS!'' *''GOOD LUCK, DARLING!!'' **''calls D-don't worry!'' **''I installed a bomb-defusing program on your phone!'' **''Use the 'defuse' option when the bomb is in the !'' **''N-now, go get 'em!'' Bomb-Defusal *Alphys Great job! Keep heading around the room! *''Try to go for the one in the bottom-left next! one bomb has been defused *''Great job! Head for the center! *''I'm using, uh, EM fields to trap the glass of water there!'' glass of water is the last item left *''Great job! There's only one left at the Location glass of water isn't the last item left Post-Bomb Defusal the player defused all the bombs in time *''WELL DONE, DARLING! *''YOU'VE DEACTIVATED ALL OF THE BOMBS!'' *''IF YOU DIDN'T DEACTIVATE THEM, THE BIG BOMB WOULD HAVE EXPLODED IN .'' *''NOW IT WON'T EXPLODE IN !'' *''INSTEAD IT'll EXPLODE IN !'' *''GOODBYE, DARLING!'' *''AH.'' *''IT SEEMS THE BOMB ISN'T GOING OFF.'' **''calls That's b-because!!!'' **''While you were monologuing... I...!!!'' **''I f... fix... Um... I ch-change...'' *''OH NO. YOU DEACTIVATED THE BOMB WITH YOUR HACKING SKILLS.'' **''Yeah! That's what I did!'' *''CURSES! IT SEEMS I'VE BEEN FOILED AGAIN!'' *''CURSE YOU, HUMAN! CURSE YOU, DR. ALPHYS, FOR HELPING SO MUCH!'' *''BUT I DON'T CURSE MY EIGHT WONDERFUL VIEWERS FOR TUNING IN!!!'' *''UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLING!'' **''W-wow... W-we really showed him, huh?'' **''...'' **''H-hey, I know I was kind of weird at first...'' **''But I really think I'm getting more...'' **''Uh, more...'' **''M-more confident about guiding you!'' **S-so don't worry about that b-big d-dumb robot... **''I-I'll protect you from him!'' **''A-and if it really c-came down to it, we could just t-turn...'' **''Um, nevermind.'' **''Later!'' the player didn't defuse all of the bombs in time *''TOO BAD, DARLING!'' *''YOU FAILED TO DEFUSE ALL OF THE BOMBS WITHIN !'' *''NOW THE BIG BOMB IS GOING TO BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS!'' *''READY, VIEWERS? HERE COMES THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!'' *''AHAHAH!'' *''GOODBYE, DARLING!'' *''AH. IT SEEMS THE BOMB ISN'T GOING OFF.'' **''calls That's b-because!!!'' **''While you were monologuing... I...!!!'' **''I f... fix... Um... I ch-change...'' *''OH NO. YOU DEACTIVATED THE BOMB WITH YOUR HACKING SKILLS.'' **''Yeah! That's what I did!'' *''CURSES! IT SEEMS I'VE BEEN FOILED AGAIN!'' *''CURSE YOU, HUMAN! CURSE YOU, DR. ALPHYS, FOR HELPING SO MUCH!'' *''BUT I DON'T CURSE MY EIGHT WONDERFUL VIEWERS FOR TUNING IN!!!'' *''UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLING!'' **''B-boy... That was close, huh?'' **''I guess a little closer than I would have liked.'' **''I should have given you better directions....'' **''A-and there j-just wasn't enough time...'' **''W-well! That's Mettaton's fault, not mine!'' **''I c-can't second myself now.'' **''I'm f-finally starting to f-feel confident about g-guiding you.'' **''I'll protect you from that mean old robot, n-no matter what!'' **''If I have to, I'll even t-turn...'' **''Um, nevermind.'' **''We're halfway over to the core!'' **''Let's go!'' Tile Maze Pre-Tile Maze *''OH? THAT HUMAN... COULD IT BE...? ... MY ONE TRUE LOVE?'' **''... (YOU LOOK BORED DARLING.) (I WANT THIS TO BE A STELLAR PERFORMANCE, SO IF YOU WON'T GIVE IT YOUR ALL...) (THEN I'LL SKIP AHEAD FOR THE AUDIENCE'S SAKE.) the player has gone through this scene without performing a True Reset **(KA-SIGH...) (THE SHOW MUST GO ON!) OOMPH! I AM SO OVERWHELMED WITH TRAGEDIES. THE KING HAS ORDERED YOU TO WASTE AWAY IN THE CASTLE BASEMENT. AND BEFORE WE EVEN HAD TIME TO SING A SWEET SONG ABOUT IT. MY DEAR HEART! I CAN BARELY LOOK UPON YOU, KNOWING WHAT COMES NEXT... WELL, TOODLES! this **(UNDERSTOOD.) (LET'S KNOCK EM' DEAD!) Perform *''Oh my love, Please run away, Monster King, forbids your stay. Humans must, Live far apart, Even if, It breaks my heart. They'll put you, In the dungeon, It'll suck, And then you'll die a lot. Really sad, You're gonna die, Cry cry cry, So sad it's happening. ''whilst music plays *''SO SAD. SO SAD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEON. WELL, TOODLES! *''OH NO! WHATEVER SHALL I DO? '' *''MY LOVE HAS BEEN CAST AWAY INTO THE DUNGEON. '' *''A DUNGEON WITH A PUZZLE SO DASTARDLY, MY PARAMOUR WILL SURELY PERISH! '' *''O, HEAVENS HAVE MERCY! THE HORRIBLE COLORED TILE MAZE! '' *''EACH COLORED TILE HAS ITS OWN SADISTIC FUNCTION. '' *''FOR EXAMPLE, A GREEN TILE WILL SOUNDS A NOISE, AND THEN YOU MUST FIGHT A MONSTER. '' *''RED TILES WILL... ACTUALLY, WAIT A SECOND. '' *''DIDN'T WE SEE THIS PUZZLE ABOUT A HUNDRED ROOMS AGO? '' *''THAT'S RIGHT. YOU REMEMBER ALL THE RULES, DON'T YOU? '' *''GREAT... THEN I WON'T WASTE YOUR TIME REPEATING THEM!! '' *''OH, AND YOU'D BETTER HURRY. '' *''BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T GET THROUGH IN 30 SECONDS... '' *''YOU'LL BE INCINERATED BY THESE JETS OF FIRE!! '' *''AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHA... HA... HA! '' *''MY POOR LOVE! I'M SO FILLED WITH GRIEF, I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!'' *''GOOD LUCK, DARLING!'' Post-Tile Maze the player didn't complete the maze in time *''OOOH, I'M SO SORRY! LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE OUT OF TIME!!! HERE COME THE FLAMES, DARLING! THEY'RE CLOSING IN! GETTING! CLOSER! OH MY! ANY MINUTE NOW!!! ... ... (ROBOTIC COUGH)'' *calls Watch out!! I'll save you!! I'm hacking into the firewall right now! *Mettaton'' OH NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN??? FOILED AGAIN BY THE GREAT DOCTOR ALPHYS!! ... THA-'' *Alphys That's right! Come on, Mettaton, give up already! You'll never be able to defeat us... Not as long as we work together! Your puzzle's over... Now go home and leave us alone! *Mettaton PUZZLE? OVER? ALPHYS, DARLING, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT...? DID YOU FORGET WHAT THE GREEN TILES DO? THEY MAKE A SOUND, THEN YOU HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER. **''WELL, DARLING... THAT MONSTER... IS ME!! the player stepped on a green tile **''WELL, DARLING...! WELL, WELL, WELL. WELLY WELL WELL. WELL WELLY WELL WELL, WELL WELL WELLY. YOU NEVER STEPPED ON A GREEN TILE. ... AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE. ''the player doesn't step on a green tile the player did complete the maze *''CONGRATULATIONS! *''YOU MADE IT THROUGH THE PUZZLE!!!'' *''AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, THE FLAMES BE DEACTIVATED!'' *''NO! MORE! FIRE!'' *... BUT IT'S AS THE PHRASE GOES. *''"OUT OF THE FIRE, AND INTO THE FRYING PAN."'' *''THAT'S RIGHT, DARLING!'' *''EVEN IF YOU MANAGE TO BEAT THE HEAT...'' *''YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND MY HOT METAL BODY!'' *''PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MY-'' **''calls'' Watch out!! I'll save you! '' **''Flames, deactivate!! '' **... '' **''... huh?'' *''THE HUMAN FINISHED THE PUZZLE.'' *''I ALREADY TURNED OFF THE FLAMES.'' *''IN FACT, I WAS ABOUT TO FIGHT THE HUMAN.'' **''Wh-wh-what? TH-THAT puzzle?'' **''I mean, uhh...'' **''Great job! We've got him on the ropes, now!'' *''ON THE ROPES? HA!'' *''I ONLY DEACTIVATED THE FLAMES KNOWING THAT ALPHYS WOULD HAVE ANYWAY.'' *... NOW, WHERE WERE WE? *''OH YES.'' *''I WAS GOING TO ERADICATE YOU!'' In-Battle *''THIS IS IT, DARLING! SAY GOODBYE!'' *''IS THAT YOUR PHONE? YOU'D BETTER ANSWER IT!'' *calls H-Hey!! Th-this seems bad, but don't worry!! Th-there's one last thing I installed on your phone...! You see that yellow button...? Go to this phone's ACT menu and press it!!! *Alphys Now press "Z"! *Mettaton'' OOOH!'' *''OOOOOOOH!'' *''YOU'VE DEFEATED ME!!'' *''HOW CAN THIS BE, YOU WERE STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT, ETC.'' *''WHATEVER.'' Mettaton EX Battle Pre-Battle *''OH YES. THERE YOU ARE, DARING.'' *''IT'S TIME TO HAVE OUR LITTLE SHOWDOWN.'' *''IT'S TIME TO FINALLY STOP THE "MALFUNCTIONING" ROBOT.'' *''... NOT!!!'' *''MALFUNCTION? REPROGRAMMING? GET REAL.'' *''THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW.'' *''AN ACT.'' *''ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL THE WHOLE TIME.'' *''AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN, SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE.'' *''SHE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE A PART OF IT.'' *''SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY.'' *''SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES. SHE DISABLED ELEVATORS. SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT YOU.'' *''ALL SO SHE COULD SAVE YOU FROM DANGERS THAT DIDN'T EXIST.'' *''ALL SO YOU WOULD THINK SHE'S THE GREAT PERSON...'' *''THAT SHE'S NOT.'' *''AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR HER FINEST HOUR.'' *''AT THIS VERY MOMENT, ALPHYS IS WAITING OUTSIDE THE ROOM.'' *''DURING OUR "BATTLE," SHE WILL INTERRUPT.'' *''SHE WILL PRETEND TO "DEACTIVATE" ME, "SAVING" YOU ONE FINAL TIME.'' *''FINALLY. SHE'LL BE THE HEROINE OF YOUR ADVENTURE.'' *''YOU'LL REGARD HER SO HIGHLY SHE'LL EVEN BE APLE TO CONVINCE YOU NOT TO LEAVE.'' *''... OR NOT.'' *''YOU SEE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PREDICTABLE CHARADE.'' *''I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HARM HUMANS. FOR FROM IT, ACTUALLY.'' *''MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO ENTERTAIN.'' *''AFTER ALL, THE AUDIENCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW, DON'T THEY?'' *''AND WHAT'S A GOOD SHOW...'' *''WITHOUT A PLOT TWIST? locks'' **Alphys H-hey!!! Wh-wh-what's going on!? **''Th-th-the door just locked itself!'' *Mettaton SORRY, FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAM'S BEEN CANCELLED!!! *''BUT WE'VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD!!'' *''REAL DRAMA!! REAL ACTION!! REAL BLOODSHED!!'' *''ON OUR NEW SHOW...'' *''"ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!"'' Pre-Mettaton EX Transformation *''YES, I WAS THE ONE THAT RE-ARRANGED THE CORE!'' *''I WAS THE ONE THAT HIRED EVERYONE TO KILL YOU!'' *''THAT, HOWEVER, WAS A SHORT-SIGHTED PLAN.'' *''YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER?'' *''KILLING YOU MYSELF!'' *''THAT WORTHLESS PEA-SHOOTER WON'T WORK ON ME, DARLING. '' *''DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT ACTING IS!?'' *''LISTEN, DARLING. I'VE SEEN YOU FIGHT.'' *''YOU'RE WEAK.'' *''IF YOU CONTINUE, ASGORE WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL.'' *''AND WITH YOUR SOUL, ASGORE WILL DESTROY HUMANITY.'' *''BUT IF I GET YOUR SOUL, I CAN STOP ASGORE'S PLAN!'' *''I CAN SAVE HUMANITY FROM DESTRUCTION!'' *''THEN USING YOUR SOUL, I'LL CROSS THROUGH THE BARRIER...'' *''AND BECOME THE STAR I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF BEING!'' *''HUNDREDS, THOUSANDS... NO! MILLIONS OF HUMANS WILL WATCH ME!'' *''GLITZ! GLAMOUR! I'LL FINALLY HAVE IT ALL!'' *''SO WHAT IF A FEW PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE?'' *''THAT'S SHOW BUSINESS, BABY!'' **''calls'' U..uh... I can't see what's going on in there, but... **''D-d-don't give up, okay!?'' **''Th... there's o-one l-l-last way to beat Mettaton...'' **''It's... um... it's...'' **''This is a work in-progress, so don't judge it to hard...'' **''But, you know how Mettaton always faces f-f-forward?'' **''That's because there's a switch on his backside.'' **''S-s-so if y-y-you c-c-can turn him around... um...'' **''And, umm... press th-th-th-the switch...'' **''He'll be... um... He'll be...'' **''Vulnerable.'' **''Well, g-g-gotta go! hangs up'' *''OH??? A MIRROR??? Turn *''RIGHT, I HAVE TO LOOK PERFECT FOR OUR GRAND FINALE! *''HMM... I DON'T SEE IT... WHERE IS IT...? '' *''DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH?'' Mettaton EX Transformation *''Ohhhh my.'' *''If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing.'' *''You're desperate for the premiere of my new body.'' *''How rude...'' *''Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time.'' *''So... as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward.'' *''I'll make your last living moments...'' *''ABSOLUTELY beautiful!'' Mettaton EX Battle *''Lights! Camera! Action!'' *''Drama! Romance! Bloodshed!'' *''I'm the idol everyone craves!'' *''Smile for the camera!'' *''Oooh, it's time for a pop quiz! I hope you brought a keyboard... This one's an essay question!'' **''Nice. You get a gold star. writing **''Beautiful. Sometimes the fewest words speak the loudest. ''word **''Speechless...? Who can blame you? ''writing **''How creative. Arms... most people just think about my legs. ''ARMS **''My hair... yes, I use metal hair gel. ''HAIR **''Toby? What the hell is that? Sounds... sexy. ''TOBY **''They say I have the voice of a Siren... awooga! ''VOICE **''Dancing...? Thank you, I'm self-taught. ''DANCING **''That's right. Legs was the correct answer! ''LEGS **''Nice detail... You're right, I do look quite nice. ''GORGEOUS **''Oh my! This is a family friendly TV show. Now stand still while I murder you. ''sort of curse word **''Huh? This essay is supposed to be about me, not about you... ''sort of insulting word *''Your essay really showed everyone your heart. Why don't I show you mine? *''Oooh, I'm just warming up!'' *''But how are you on the dance floor?'' *''Can you keep up the pace!?'' *''Lights! Camera! Bombs!'' *''Things are blowing up!'' *''Time for our union-regulated break!'' *''We've grown so distant, darling... How about another heart-to-heart?'' *''A.. arms? Wh... who needs arms with legs like these? I'm still going to win!'' *''Come on...!'' *''The show... must go on!'' *''Dr... Drama! A... Action!'' *''L... lights... C... camera...'' *''Enough of this! Do you really want humanity to perish!? ... or do you just believe in yourself that much?'' *''Haha, how inspiring! Well, darling! It's either me or you! But I think we both already know who's going to win. Witness the true power of humanity's star!'' *''... then...'' *''Are YOU the star? Can you really protect humanity!?'' After ratings have achieved 10,000 *''OOH, LOOK AT THESE RATINGS!!!'' *''THIS IS THE MOST VIEWERS I'VE EVER HAD!!!'' *''WE'VE REACHED THE VIEWER CALL-IN MILESTONE!'' *''ONCE LUCKY VIEWER WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO TALK TO ME...'' *''... BEFORE I LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND FOREVER!!'' *''LET'S SEE WHO CALLS IN FIRST!'' *''Ring HI, YOU'RE ON TV!'' *''WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS, OUR LAST SHOW???'' **http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Napstablook Napstablook ..... **''oh........'' **''hi... mettaton...'' **''i really liked watching your show...'' **''my life is pretty boring, but...'' **''seeing you on the screen... brought exitement to my life... vicariously'' **''i can't tell, but... i guess this is the last episode...?'' **''i'll miss you... mettaton......'' **''... oh.... i didn't mean to talk so long...'' **''oh........... up'' *''NO, WAIT! WAIT, BL...'' *''H... THEY ALREADY HUNG UP. ...'' *''I'LL TAKE ANOTHER CALLER!'' **callers Mettaton, your show made us so happy! **''Mettaton, I don't know what I'll watch without you.'' **''Mettaton, there's a Mettaton-shaped hole in my Mettaton-shaped heart.'' *''AH... I... '' *''I SEE...'' *''...'' *''EVERYONE... THANK YOU SO MUCH.'' *''...'' *''DARLING.'' *''PERHAPS... IT MIGHT BE BETTER IF I STAY HERE A WHILE.'' *''HUMANS ALREADY HAVE STARS AND IDOLS, BUT MONSTERS...'' *''THEY ONLY HAVE ME.'' *''IF I LEFT... THE UNDERGROUND WOULD LOSE ITS SPARK.'' *''I'D LEAVE AND ACHING VOID THAT COULD NEVER BE FILLED.'' *''SO... I THINK I'LL HAVE TO DELAY MY BIG DEBUT.'' *''BESIDES.'' *''YOU'VE PROVEN TO BE VERY STRONG.'' *''PERHAPS... EVEN STRONG ENOUGH TO GET PAST ASGORE.'' *''I'M SURE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO PROTECT HUMANITY.'' *''HA, HA...'' *''IT'S ALL FOR THE BEST, ANYWAY.'' *''THE TRUTH IS, THIS FORM'S ENERGY CONSUMPTION IS... INEFFICIENT.'' *''IN A FEW MOMENTS, I'LL RUN OUT OF BATTERY POWER, AND...'' *''WELL. I'LL BE ALRIGHT.'' *''KNOCK 'EM DEAD, DARLING.'' *''AND EVERYONE... THANK YOU.'' *''YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT AUDIENCE!'' Killing Mettaton EX *''H.. ha...'' *''So I was wrong.'' *''Darling...'' *''You really are strong enough to get past ASGORE.'' *''Well then...'' *''It's time for you to go.'' *''Don't worry about me.'' *''I might seem like I'm dying now, but...'' *''Dr. Alphys can always repair me.'' *''And... besides...'' *''Even if I'm not cut out to be a star...'' *''I still got to perform for a human, didn't I?'' *''So, thank you, darling...'' *''You've been a great audience!'' Post-Battle *Alphys I... I managed to open the lock! Are you two... *''Oh my god.'' *''Mettaton! Mettaton, are you...'' **''H... hey... D... don't worry about it... I can always... I can always build a different robot! you killed Mettaton **... thank GOD, it's just the batteries. Mettaton, if you were gone, I would have... I would have... ... I m-mean, h-hey, it's no problem, you know? He's just a robot, if you messed it up, I c-could always... J-just build another. you spared Mettaton *...'' *''Why don't you go on ahead?'' Flavor Text *''His metal body renders him invulnerable to attack. Check *''Mettaton Attacks! ''Encounter *''Mettaton. Neutral *''Smells like Mettaton. Neutral *''The quiz show continues. ''during Quiz Show *''This is probably what you'll do if things continue in this manner. ''Burn *''Seems like a good time to turn Mettaton around. ''Alphys calls *''You tell Mettaton that there's a mirror behind him. ''Turn Bomb Defusal *''It's blissfully unaware of its circumstances. Dog *''Defuse the dog! Encounter *''The dog is still active! after defuse has failed *''Even if you explode, you'll at least look good. ''Basketball *''Regardless, you'll have to write a thank-you letter. ''Present *''You really should have rented it first. ''Video Game *''Like all modern blockbusters, it's full of explosions. ''Movie Script *''All things considered, it's an extremely agile glass of water. ''Extremely Agile Glass of Water *''Defuse the bomb! ''Encounter *''Defuse failed! Aim for DEFUSE ZONE! ''defuse has failed *''The bomb is still active! ''after defuse has failed *''Bomb defused! ''bomb is defused Mettaton EX *''His weak point is his heart-shaped core. ''Check *''Mettaton EX makes his premiere! ''Encounter *''Mettaton. ''Neutral *''Smells like Mettaton. ''Neutral *''Mettaton is saving your essay for future use. ''essay question *''You say you aren't going to get hit at ALL. Ratings gradually increase during Mettaton's turn. ''Boast *''You posed dramatically. The audience nods. ''Pose *''Despite being hurt, you posed dramatically. The audience appauds. ''at less than half HP *''You turned and scoff at the audience. They're rooting for your destruction this turn! ''Turn *''You eat the (Item). The audience loves the brand. ''[http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Glamburger Glamburger or Starfait] *''You ate the Face Steak. The audience goes nuts. ''[http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Steak_in_the_Shape_of_Mettaton's_Face Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face] *''You used the Mystery Key. Mettaton pretends it isn't there. ''[http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Mystery_Key Mystery Key] *''You eat the Junk Food. The audience is disgusted. ''[http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Junk_Food Junk Food]